1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gasification of liquid petroleum and, more particularly, to conversion of volatile combustible liquids into an aeriform fluid, that is, gas.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior to the subject invention, as far as applicant is aware from a search of the Patent Office records, gasification of a volatile combustible liquid into an aeriform gas as a fuel source has not been taught. U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,072 discloses a method of producing vaporous mixtures of air and a liquid in a finely divided state. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,853 discloses means for improving the efficiency of fossil fuel combustion equipment by introducing organic reactive intermediates to the air-fuel mixture prior to ignition.